


Hot for Teacher

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is hot for his teacher - Mr. Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn fyi. I started this forever ago and finished it for [thegreatkhaleesi](http://thegreatkhaleesi.tumblr.com/)'s birthday. Inspired by [this](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/10969403568) and [this](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/12963817322).

Sam Evans, or Mr. E, as he preferred his students to call him - he liked the play on words - was tidying up his classroom after school when one of his students walked in the door.

“Hey, Mr. E.” Puck wiggled his eyebrows as he leered at his teacher. “I’m here for that make-up work you were talking about.”

“Great, Puck! I’m really glad to see you’re choosing to apply yourself again now that you‘re back from juvie,” Sam said, oblivious as ever to his student’s advances.

Puck smirked. The innocent ones were the most fun to corrupt, after all. “Well, Mr. E, you are my favorite teacher, after all. In many ways.” Puck let his eyes travel up and down Sam’s body before looking him directly in the eyes. “So, what kind of _work_ are we going to get done today?”

Sam finally noticed the look in his student’s eyes and felt confused. Surely Puck didn’t mean… and then Puck moved forward, well into Sam’s personal space, and Sam swallowed. There was no denying Puck was attractive, but he was seven years younger, and more importantly, was Sam’s student. But he couldn’t help how his eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips

As Puck noticed Sam’s reaction to his closeness, he decided he had his teacher just where he wanted him. “I want to have sex with you, Mr. E. And I know you want to, too.”

Puck backed Sam up against his desk, his hand reaching out to grab his teacher’s crotch. “So, what do you say?”

Before he had a chance to answer, Puck covered Sam’s lips with his own, drawing a moan from the older man. Puck pulled back and smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Sam was confused. His brain was screaming at him to pull away, that he was Puck’s teacher, that he was years younger than Sam, but his body wanted nothing more than to give in to the sexy young man who was currently sliding his tongue between Sam’s lips.

Puck, on the other hand, was perfectly in control. He was finally getting what he’d wanted for so long. He broke off the kiss and gently pushed on his teacher’s shoulders as Sam sunk down to his knees so Puck’s crotch was in his face.

Puck grinned down at his teacher. “You know you want a taste of the Puckzilla.”

Sam couldn’t deny it and couldn’t seem to stop his hands as they reached up and began to unzip Puck’s jeans. He slowly pulled them down to discover that Puck was going commando. Puck’s dick swung gently in Sam’s face before his licked his lips and moved forward.

As Sam’s delicious lips slid around the head of his cock, Puck raised a hand to the back of Sam’s head, urging him to take more of him in his mouth. Sam responded eagerly, taking Puck’s cock with a practiced ease.

It was feeling so good, but Puck decided it was time for the main event. He pulled Sam off his cock and urged him to his feet, giving him a quick but dirty kiss before removing Sam’s shirt and shoving his teacher back onto his desk. Puck attacked Sam’s hard nipples with his mouth while his hands worked to remove the blonde’s pants as quickly as possible.

Puck smirked when he saw what his teacher was packing, but his hands bypassed Sam’s hard and dripping cock and headed straight for his ass, rubbing up and down Sam’s crack.

As Sam realized what was about to happen, he opened his mouth to tell Puck to stop, that they couldn’t do this, they’d already gone too far. But what came out instead was, “I- I’ve never done this before.”

For the first time that day, Puck paused. “Dude, you’re seriously a virgin?”

“I’m not a virgin, I’ve just never, you know,” Sam swallowed nervously, “bottomed.”

Puck couldn’t believe his luck. “Well don’t worry, Mr. E, I’ll take it nice and slow for you… at first.” He pulled a packet of lube and a condom from his pocket and quickly slicked up his fingers, throwing the condom down on Sam’s chest for now. His fingers returned to Sam’s ass, this time rubbing around his hole before one slid in up to the first knuckle.

Sam let out a moan as the last of his inhibitions faded away. He was going to be fucked on his desk by one of his students, and it was going to be _hot_.

Puck noticed Sam’s sudden relaxation and took advantage of it by sliding his finger all the way into him, grinning at the surprised noise Sam let out. “Yeah, you look so hot like this, Mr. E. Just wait until there’s more than a finger fucking you.” As he spoke, Puck added another finger, and the noise his teacher let out this time was several octaves higher.

Once Puck decided Sam was ready, he pulled out his fingers, grabbing the condom off of Sam’s chest and ripping open the wrapper. He watched how his teacher stared at Puck’s cock while he rolled the condom on and smirked at the change in Sam’s expression as Puck lifted his legs up onto his shoulders and placed his cock at Sam’s entrance.

“You ready for this, Mr. E?” Puck asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as he slid into Sam’s tight heat. Puck leaned down to capture Sam’s lips with his own, hoping to distract him from some of the pain he must be experiencing.

As Sam slowly relaxed under him and began to respond to the kiss, Puck knew he was ready for more. He pulled back and thrust forward, establishing a slow rhythm that slowly built in speed as both teacher and student got more into the hot sex.

Sam couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Sure, it hurt more than just a little, but it also felt so good, and he thought to himself, _I can’t believe I didn’t do this a long time ago_. He wasn’t sure whether he meant bottoming or having sex with Puck, and in the moment, he didn’t care.

Sex with Mr. E. felt even better than Puck had hoped for. Looking down at his teacher’s amazing body - _why does he hide that under those ridiculous cardigans_ \- and feeling Sam’s ass tight around his cock, Puck knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick to finish him off as he began to thrust harder. “Come on, Mr. E, come for me.”

Sam let out a series of moans that sounded suspiciously like Puck’s name as he reached his climax. At Puck’s words, he felt himself go over the edge, cum spattering all over his abs as he felt all tension drain from his body. It was the best orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Puck’s senses were overwhelmed at the feeling of Sam clenching around his dick, the sight of his abs glistening with cum, and the sensual sounds of his moans. Puck groaned as he found his release as well, filling the condom inside of Sam. He collapsed onto his teacher’s chest as he recovered.

Puck was never one to hang around after the deed was done, so he gave Sam one last kiss before standing up, pulling out, and throwing the condom into the trashcan next to Mr. Evans’ desk. Puck pulled on his clothes, smiling as he thought of his latest conquest.

Sam couldn’t speak or even move, so he just watched as his student - _oh god, his student!_ \- got dressed and headed for the door. When he reached it, Puck turned around with a smirk firmly planted on his face. “I sure hope that I did my make-up work to your satisfaction, Mr. E. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to bring my grades up.” He winked before turning and heading out the door.

Sam dropped his head back against his desk and groaned. Suddenly, he heard Puck’s voice again, coming from the hallway. “Hey, Miss Lopez.”

Before Sam could even process Puck’s words, he heard the sounds of someone approaching as Santana Lopez strode through the open door of Sam’s classroom without knocking.

“Hey Evans, I-” Santana stopped abruptly as she took in Sam’s naked form, lying on his desk and covered in cum. It didn’t take her long to put together who was responsible for this.

“Puckerman’s such a good student, isn’t he?” Santana asked mischievously Sam looked at his coworker with panic in his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something, but Santana just flashed him a smile. “Oh, don’t worry Sammy, I won’t tell anyone. After all, it’s not like you’re the only one who’s slept with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/27643137766/fic-hot-for-teacher-nc-17-suck).


End file.
